Mi Sasori
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: De alguna manera debía tenerlo a su merced, ¿no? De alguna manera lo convertiría en su Sasori. (ItaSaso-Felíz Cumpleaños, Itachi)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! nwn

Bueno, después de tanto vengo presentándome por sólo una razón xD Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi Itachi Uchiha ¬w¬ Aww la verdad es que lo que les vengo a traer aquí es una completa basura; un spamfic u.u Yo tenía preparado un ItaSaso muy complejo desde hace mucho para esta fecha, pero simplemente la inspiración no llegó y cuando me di cuenta, en un día era su cumpleaños. Justo ayer en la tarde comencé a debatir conmigo misma sobre qué escribir (algo más sencillo y corto) y no sabía si escoger entre el ItaSasu o ItaSaso. Y buehh, al final me fui por la segunda porque el que no haya tantos fics de ésta pareja me saca canas verdes u.u

Bueno, espero que les guste aunque sea un poco y ¡Felicidades Itachi-sempai!

_N/A: Lime, SpamFic._

* * *

**Mi Sasori**

_ItaSaso_

* * *

Itachi se llevó la mano a la mejilla, sobándosela despacio mientras miraba con el rostro levemente impresionado al chico que lo había golpeado. Casi se le sale un "aw" por el infantil puchero que surca la cara del pelirrojo, como el de un niño que hace berrinche porque le quitan sus juguetes.

— ¡Nunca lo vuelvas a tocar!—gritó el menor frunciendo el ceño hasta que sus cejas se juntaron—. Él es mío.

El moreno relajó sus facciones y evitó a duras penas la sonrisa que quería adueñarse de sus labios.

— ¿De quién hablas?— preguntó haciéndose el que no sabía nada, quizá solo para fastidiar más al pelirrojo, quien sabe. Y si ese era su objetivo, lo cumplió a la perfección, pues Sasori gruñó entre dientes y sus ojos, cafés como dos avellanas, se encargaron de fulminar al más alto como si fueran a devorarlo.

—No juegues conmigo, idiota; si no quieres terminar con el ojo morado— amenazó arrastrando cada palabra con odio. Se vio muy tentado a volverlo a golpear—. Te vi besando a Deidara, ¡joder! ¡Toda la maldita escuela los vio!

Itachi se enterneció de esa carita roja y molesta, pero bufó burlonamente para luego desviar la mirada a su mochila y terminar de guardar sus cosas.

— ¿Y?— la manera indiferente en que le contestó y cómo dejó de prestarle atención, hizo que a Sasori le hirviera la sangre. De verdad que si tuviera al alcance un arma o alguna katana, los sesos del Uchiha serían la nueva decoración del salón.

— ¿Cómo que y qué? Sabes perfectamente que él es mi novio. ¡Maldita sea, — reclamó colérico al notar que el otro seguía como si nada colgándose la mochila en el hombro izquierdo— hazme caso, Uchiha idiota!

—No grites tanto, que no estoy sordo— sonrió de medio lado, bajando la mirada a los penetrantes ojos de Sasori. El Uchiha suspiró resignado, curándose de brazos—. Sé que es tu novio, por eso lo besé— pasó la lengua por sus labios, degustando de los restos de saliva de Deidara. Y para cuando se dio cuenta, su brazo había detenido instintivamente el golpe que Sasori intentó propinarle.

—Su... ¡Suéltame!— jadeó el pelirrojo manoteando para librarse del agarre de la mano de Itachi, como si ésta fuera tóxica—. ¡Suéltame, imbécil!

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelvas a golpearme? Sí, como no— habló con evidente sarcasmo, apretando más y más la muñeca de Sasori.

El más bajito comenzó a quejarse y levantó el brazo libre para darle un manotazo a Itachi, pero este fue más rápido y de pronto Sasori se vio con ambos brazos inmovilizados por el mayor.

— ¡Ya basta, Uchiha, ya déjame!

— ¿Qué pasa?— fue empujándolo hasta que la espalda del pelirrojo chocó contra la pared—. ¿No estabas apunto de golpearme?

Entonces Itachi se acercó un poco más al rostro del menor. Sasori estaba callado, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. ¡Pero qué chico tan interesante es Akasuna No Sasori! Pensó el moreno. Ciertamente, eso es lo que más le gusta de él, que aparenta ser fuerte aún en esas condiciones.

—Déjame, Uchiha— pidió el taheño más tranquilo ahora, pero aun mirando a Itachi con ojos fulminantes.

—No quiero.

Y bueno, ¿cómo podía dejarlo si por fin, después de tantos intentos fallidos, lo tenía a su merced? Claro que no es fácil llamar la atención de un chico como Sasori, especialmente por su actitud indiferente. Es por eso que Itachi ha sufrido tanto, intentado obtener aunque sea la más mínima mirada de él y fracasando eventualmente. Pensó primeramente que el problema era él, porque solía ser bastante callado y algo aburrido a sus ojos. Necesitó de mucha ayuda del buen Kisame para poder cambiar aquello: Ese día, besaría al novio de su gran amor sólo para llamar su atención.

Fue tan rápido como el mismo momento en el que se apaga una vela. Tomó a Deidara de los hombros y le plantó un fuerte beso en los labios, asegurándose (gracias a Hidan) de que el pelirrojo estaba mirando. Entonces esperó tranquilamente a que el horario de clases terminara y se quedó en su pupitre cuando todos los demás se fueron. Sabía que eventualmente el pelirrojo vendría a él y... Bueno, ahora por fin lo tenía sobre su control.

— ¿Sabes? Tú y Deidara deberían separarse— dijo con voz gruesa, haciendo que el otro pegara más su cabeza a la pared—. No quedan juntos.

— ¿Que~

¡Y por dios! ¡Lo jura! Jura que iba a decirlo, que quien se creía para decirle eso, ¡pero mierda...! ¡Mierda! El Uchiha lo había callado de la última forma que se esperaría. Los labios del moreno parecían devorarlo como si no hubiera comido en muchos años. Sasori jadeó, con el rostro totalmente descompuesto, no dándose por vencido en su intento de apartar al mayor.

La lengua de Itachi ya se había apoderado de la boca de Sasori cuando este por fin cerró los ojos, ¿disfrutando el beso? ¡Claro que no! ¿¡Cómo demonios él puede gozar de los labios del idiota que quiere quitarle a _su_ Dei!?

— ¡Quítate de encima!, ¿¡Qué mierda haces!?— alcanzó a articular entre el beso. De su boca ya escurría su saliva y la misma del Uchiha.

Itachi, después de los mejores segundos de su vida (hasta ahora) se separó apenas centímetros del rostro del pelirrojo. Su corazón latía bastante rápido, como si una bomba atómica fuera a explotar dentro de él. Y por supuesto no ayudó nada el ver a Sasori, ahí, con el rostro al mismo nivel que su cabello, los ojos cristalinos y tratando de controlar su respiración... ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué tenía que ser tan sexy!?

—Mira nada más qué tenemos aquí— sonrió, de manera seductora, que hizo explotar millones de sensaciones en el pecho del más bajito—. Y decían que eras el _seme_ perfecto…

El taheño infló los cachetes como dos globitos llenos de agua. ¿Le estaban diciendo a él _uke_? ¡Jah! Que eso se lo preguntaran a Deidara cada vez que lo tenía de espaldas.

— ¡Eres un idiota!— prorrumpió alto. Itachi estaba jugando con él, lo sabía. ¡Estaba jugando con ambos! Es decir, primero le da a Deidara el beso más lujurioso que ha visto en su vida y ahora... ¡Esto! No. No lo permitiría. Pobre de aquel que le viera la cara a Akasuna No Sasori—. ¡No creas que soy una puta con la cuál divertirte!

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que el de los ojos rubí terminó de procesar la información.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que eres mi puta?— el pelirrojo no dijo nada—. Yo no quiero que lo seas— dijo cerrando los ojos y bajando la mirada, pero aún con esa traviesa sonrisa en los labios—. Yo quiero que seas **mi** Sasori.

Abrió la boca más de una vez, sin embargo las palabras no salían. En primer lugar ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué quería responder. Estaba tan pasmado que ni notó cuando el mayor volvió a hacer posesión de sus labios.

Itachi dejó resbalar las manos y sorprendentemente Sasori ya no trató de escaparse. La mochila cayó al piso cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a corresponderle con algo de torpeza.

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿¡Pero qué estoy haciendo!?_

Su cabeza parecía un mar de confusión colapsando con su cerebro. Quería separarse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba y más bien parecía disfrutar el contacto. Sasori se sintió como un idiota, pues qué más, sino un idiota se atreve a corresponder al beso de su peor enemigo.

El moreno dejó sus labios un momento para pasarse al cuello. Mientras lo chupaba como si fuera una paletita, paseaba las manos por los muslos de Sasori, quien tenía la expresión más erótica que se pudiera haber imaginado.

—Uchiha...— suspiró cerrando los ojos, preguntándose por qué esos labios sobre su piel eran tan deliciosos.

Cuando escuchó el ronroneo del mayor, a él le vino una sorpresa no muy agradable _abajo._

—Ahhg—gimió despacio e Itachi se dio cuenta. Sonriendo de lado mientras seguía besándolo, se encargó de meter una pierna entre las del pelirrojo y sentir la dura erección.

Hubo entonces una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su miembro, pasando por su espina dorsal hasta escapar por su garganta como el gemido más potente (y embarazoso) que pudiera imaginarse. Era algo extraño, de alguna manera, pues el pelirrojo nunca antes ha sentido esa clase de sensaciones ni siquiera en la intimidad con Deidara. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa manera ante ese Uchiha?

_"¿Mi Sasori?"_ Resonó en su cabeza la voz del moreno. ¿A qué demonios se refería con eso? ¡Mierda! Que no sea lo que está pensando, por favor...

¿Itachi Uchiha está enamorado de él? Oh, eso sería una broma de mal gusto, ¿cierto? Porque hasta donde él sabe, ambos se odian mutuamente desde la primera vez que se vieron. Además, que le gustara a Itachi no tenía ninguna lógica, pues de ser así no habría besado a Deidara...

—De-deja de jugar Uchiha— pidió al doblar la cabeza y librarse de los labios del mayor, apretando el rostro.

Itachi bajó la mirada, fingiendo la expresión de Sasuke cuando de niño su madre le llamaba la atención.

— ¿Pero por qué?— dijo. Luego presionó más en la entrepierna de Sasori y agregó de manera traviesa—. Sé que tú también quieres jugar— le dijo. Sus oídos se deleitaron con el sonido que hizo el pelirrojo al tratar de tragarse su gemido.

Itachi empezó a jugar con el borde el suéter de Sasori, enrollándolo en sus dedos y subiendo lentamente mientras volvía a esos labios tan perfectos.

Sasori sorprendentemente se dejó hacer, aunque Itachi estaba seguro de recibir una severa bofetada en el rostro. Despegó sus labios solo para quitarle la prenda e inmediatamente los volvió a unir. No se pudo sentir más complacido cuando sintió los brazos de Sasori rodearle la nuca. Él metió la mano por debajo de la camisa blanca y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho, deleitándose con los sonidos que salían de la boca del pelirrojo y se perdían en la suya. Pero entonces algo pasó, unas manos que estaban sobre su pecho, lo habían alejado del pelirrojo.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?— preguntó Sasori recuperando su respiración normal, con la mirada pegada al piso y las mejillas de un color más ligero que su cabello.

Itachi sonrió.

—Ya te dije, quiero que seas mi Sasori.

El mencionado soltó una especie de risa. Itachi pensó que la curvatura de sus labios no podía ser más hermosa.

—Sabes que te odio y tú me odias— le recordó—. Deidara siempre me ha amado y tú siempre has amado a Deidara.

Itachi se enderezó y lo miró serio, luego se encogió de hombros.

—En algo tienes razón—dijo—. Siempre he pensado que Deidara y tú no hacen linda pareja. Y sí, sé que me odias... Yo también odio estar enamorado de un engreído como tú.

Así que es cierto, pensó Sasori aún no muy convencido. Se cruzó de brazos y por fin encaró la cara del moreno.

— Y bien, Uchiha. Dime desde cuando llevas sintiendo eso.

Algo sacudió el corazón de Itachi en ese momento. Le había preguntado... ¿Desde cuándo había sido? ¡Oh! Desde la primera vez que sus ojos se sintieron atraídos a Sasori, cuando lo vio pasar por aquella puerta cinco años atrás como alumno de intercambio...

—Desde la primera vez que te vi, pequeño arrogante, juré que ibas a ser mi Sasori. Y lo siento, pero no me hacías caso y de alguna manera tenía que llamar tu atención. Qué mejor manera que besando a tu ex novio.

El menor encaró una ceja.

— ¿A qué te refieres co~— no terminó su oración, pues nuevamente aquellos deliciosos labios devoraban los suyos.

—No me digas que no quieres ser mío— susurró dentro el beso y justo después sintió el puño del pelirrojo sobre su estómago. Perdió el equilibrio y tropezó con la banca que estaba detrás de él.

Cuando abrió los ojos y se le pasó un poco del dolor, vio de reojo al taheño pasar a su lado, llamándolo idiota a los cuatro vientos.

El moreno solo suspiró. Vaya que Sasori era el chico más difícil con el que se había topado en su vida. Pero había valido la pena totalmente porque besó los labios de la persona más sexy que ha conocido y de la cual está enamorado.

Oh, pero qué bella sorpresa cuando antes de llegar a su casa su celular vibró y una dirección apareció dentro del mensaje del número desconocido.

* * *

¡Y eso fue todo para lo que mi cabeza dio! Sí, ya sé... yo tampoco le encontré la trama u.u

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer (si es que alguien lo hace u.u)! y hasta pronto n.n

Ferchis se despide :3


	2. Chapter 2: One and only, my Sasori

¡Hola! Bueno, mil años tengo que no hacer nada y es verdaderamente una aflicción para mí uou Sin embargo, hoy traigo este pequeño capítulo en honor al cumpleaños de Itachi que fue el mes pasado xDD ¡Pero más vale tarde que nunca! uwu.

Espero que les guste nwn

* * *

**One**_** and only, my Sasori.**_

* * *

~ItaSaso~

* * *

Sasori estaba seguro que nunca antes había sentido el corazón latirle tanto, hasta el punto de resultar doloroso. Cada que pensaba en los ojos de Itachi inspeccionando su rostro como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del universo, su estómago se encogía y las piernas le temblaban incontrolablemente. El calorcito en su cuerpo era extraño, le hacía bufar y sonreír a la vez.

Miró su celular nuevamente. Ningún mensaje. Se frustró y verificó nuevamente si no había fallado el envío de su mensaje, pero no parecía haber ningún problema. ¡Maldito Uchiha! ¿Es que no se dignaría a contestar? O tal vez su celular no tenía buena recepción… En todo caso, el pelirrojo lo había citado a las seis en punto. Ya eran las seis y media; ese idiota no vendría.

Rendido, dejó caerse sobre el sillón para luego suspirar pesadamente.

_«No importa. Esto puede quedarse en el olvido y ya.»_

¿Pero realmente iba a quedarse en el olvido? Es decir, desde que Itachi lo besó hasta ahora, no había podido borrar de su mente la sensación de los labios del moreno sobre los suyos, suaves, sabiéndose mover perfectamente para que el pelirrojo temblara y se rindiera ante la caricia. Sasori había dejado que las manos de Itachi recorrieran su cuerpo y lo atrajeran a él así como los galanes de las películas hacen con sus chicas; su enojo se había esfumado ante los besos, y de pronto, el rostro de Deidara desapareció de su mente para abrirle paso a la imagen del Uchiha.

Itachi y sus besos, Itachi y sus manos, sus labios, sus ojos. Todo él lo volvió loco.

¡Pero no podía ser! Sasori nunca habría pensado en Itachi de otra forma que no fuera el muchacho callado y serio que se juntaba con Kisame. Ambos estaban en el mismo círculo de amigos, pero no se podría decir que en efecto _eso _era lo que eran. No eran tan cercanos.

Además, estaba Deidara. Su relación con él era de lo más perfecta hasta ahora. Sasori jamás había puesto en duda sus sentimientos hacia el rubio hasta que a Itachi se le ocurrió la brillante idea de besarlo… ¿¡Por qué demonios lo había hecho!?

Estaba por levantarse e ir a preparar algo de cenar antes de que su abuela volviera, cuando timbre de su celular comenzó a llenar la estancia. El pelirrojo leyó el nombre en la pantalla: Uchiha.

Tuvo retenido su labio entre los dientes por un momento. ¿Debería contestar?

_« ¡Al diablo! »_

— ¿Sasori? —dijo la voz de Itachi al otro lado de la línea. El corazón del taheño le golpeó el pecho, las comisuras le temblaron ligeramente—. Emm, estoy afuera de tu casa.

¿Realmente hablaba para decirle eso? ¿No sería más fácil tocar el timbre y ya? De todas maneras, el pelirrojo no le contestó. Cortó la llamada una vez el moreno terminó de hablar y se dirigió a la puerta. Itachi estaba ahí cuando la abrió, aún con el celular en la mano. Se miraba un tanto diferente a como antes. Algo nervioso, ya sin la confianza que había mostrado cuando se atrevió a besarlo. También sonreía, y tenía una ligera capa de sudor en la frente.

—Disculpa por llegar tarde—dijo él, sinceramente—. Un camión volcó toda su provisión de refrescos y hubo un bloqueo. Tuve que bajarme del transporte para venir corriendo hasta acá…

Ahora que lo miraba con detenimiento, Itachi sí se veía cansado. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente, tomaba aire por la boca y además su cuello también estaba húmedo por el sudor. Sasori no le había pedido una explicación pero aun así él se la había dado, lo que provocó un ligero rubor en las mejillas del más bajo. ¿Realmente Itachi se había tomado tanta molestia por ir a verlo?

¡Y él que pensaba que había ignorado su mensaje!

_«Te veo a las seis en punto en mi casa: 8-6-9 Akasaka, Minato Ku-107._

_Sasori.»_

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada, todavía sin decir nada. Se quedó así varios segundos hasta que Itachi sonrió y se acercó a él. La cabeza de Sasori chocó contra el pecho del moreno y éste le levantó el mentón suavemente, tomando por sorpresa al otro.

— ¿Qué…?—Sasori no pudo terminar su pregunta, pues Itachi había juntado sus bocas y de nuevo volvían a atacarlo esas oleadas de placer. Cerró los ojos un momento, tentado de mandar su cordura al carajo (como lo había hecho anteriormente) y cerrar los brazos alrededor del cuello de Itachi. Pero tomó toda su fuerza de su voluntad y lo empujó no muy amablemente—. ¿Qué crees que haces, Uchiha bastardo? No te llamé para eso.

Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Había sonado lo suficientemente creíble para que la expresión del pelinegro se volviera seria. Sasori cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño, esperando que el otro dijese algo. Para esto, tuvo que pasar casi un minuto.

— ¿Entonces? —contestó Itachi. Sasori no podía decirlo con seguridad, pero creyó escucharlo algo herido. Aunque no duró mucho, pues inmediatamente Itachi cruzó los brazos de forma arrogante—. Porque me parece que quedamos muy claros hace rato, mientras te besaba y tú temblabas entre mis brazos

El calor subió por las mejillas de Sasori, solo esperaba que Itachi pensara que era por el coraje. Mordió su labio e imitó la acción de cruzarse de brazos.

—Pues a mí me parece que debió quedarte muy claro cuando casi te saco todo el desayuno con mi golpe—replicó Sasori en un tono ácido. Sus ojos cafés fulminaban al muchacho frente a él, aunque estaban concentrados en una única parte del rostro de Itachi: sus labios—. ¿Qué pretendes, eh? ¿Jugar con ambos, _casanova_?

Itachi soltó una risilla.

—No quiero jugar con Deidara, no me interesa—dijo—. Contigo tampoco. No de la manera que piensas, Sasori. Ya te dije mis intenciones.

— ¿Y cuáles son ésas? ¿Que sea _tu_ Sasori?

—Exactamente.

Sasori tragó saliva. Aún no lograba entender lo que Itachi quería. Si estaba enamorado de él (lo que aún le parecía increíble), pudo habérselo dicho de una manera más decente. Quien sabe, quizá una nota, o cara a cara, no besando a Deidara en público; es decir, solo a un idiota se le ocurriría eso. Tal vez, Hidan le había dado el consejo.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —la voz de Itachi lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Por inercia, Sasori se hizo a un lado, pero cuando reaccionó se interpuso en el camino del Uchiha.

—Oye, no.

— ¿Por qué? Si me invitas a tu casa, tienes que ser buen anfitrión.

Pero lo último que quería Sasori era ser buen anfitrión. Levantó el mentón y miró cejijunto a Itachi. El Uchiha era considerablemente más alto, pero no por eso se dejaría intimidar.

—Suponiendo que crea lo que me dices, ¿era esa la mejor opción? —cuestionó—. ¿Besar a mi novio deliberadamente, Uchiha?

El otro se encogió de hombros.

—Fue la única forma en la que me prestaste atención.

—Oh, por favor.

—Es verdad—Itachi dejó caer los brazos a los costados. Ahora se miraba un poco desesperado, sus ojos estaban abiertos más de lo usual—. Siempre, siempre actúas como si no existiera. Me pasas de largo como si fuera un fantasma, una planta, ¡yo qué sé! Todos los días tomamos la misma parada del autobús y jamás me das los buenos días. Nos hemos encontrado en la librería un millón de veces, pero parezco un libro viejo y olvidado. Se supone que por lo menos deberíamos de ser amigos, ¿sabes?

Silencio. Sasori sintió cómo su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba por su garganta.

— ¿Por qué supones eso? —preguntó, con voz débil—. ¿Porque estamos en el mismo grupo de amigos? —El taheño sabía en el fondo que debía ser así, pero siempre pensó que había cierto desdén entre ellos. Quien sabe, Sasori se quedó con la idea de que el moreno estaba enamorado de Deidara—. Escucha, Itachi, que nos juntemos con las mismas personas no significa que a fuerzas tengamos que ser amigos. Además, Deidara…

—Ya te lo dije. No quiero a Deidara, no sé por qué todos piensan eso—suspiró con pesadez mientras se pasaba las manos por el rostro. Entonces, se acomodó la correa de la mochila, y Sasori notó que el moreno estaba por rendirse.

El taheño bajó por un momento la mirada, luego miró a Itachi con los ojos un poco más relajados.

—No debiste hacerlo así entonces—dijo—. Ahora todos pensarán mal de ti y Deidara. Y hablarán de mí. No es que me importe, pero…

—A mí tampoco me importa la opinión de los demás—contestó el moreno rápidamente. De pronto, tuvo un impulso y quiso acortar la distancia con el pelirrojo, pero lo único que hizo fue tomar sus manos y levantarlas suavemente, sacándole el aliento al otro—. Sólo me importa lo que pienses tú, Sasori.

El corazón del más bajo comenzó a latir con una fuerza tan potente que bien podría equivales al cincuenta por ciento de la energía del universo. Estaba seguro que jamás había estado tan colorado, e iba a dejarse llevar si no pasaba algo que rompiera ese extraño momento…

— ¿Sasori? —habló una tercera y curiosa voz. Tanto Sasori como Itachi miraron a las espaldas de éste último para toparse con la abuela del taheño, quien miraba a ambos chicos de forma simpática. Ella cargaba con una bolsa en el brazo; en cuanto Sasori reaccionó fue a ayudarle—. No me habías dicho que invitaste a este jovencito para cenar—sonrió al moreno—. Buenas noches, soy Chiyo, la abuela de Sasori.

Itachi tomó la mano que ella le había extendido.

—Uchiha Itachi—se presentó, tan amable como siempre. Sasori mordió un poco su labio y desvió la mirada. ¿Cómo demonios habían llegado a esto? —. Soy, emmm, conocido de Sasori.

—Vas a la escuela con él, eso puedo notarlo, querido—dijo la anciana y luego agitó ambas manos—. Pero vamos, entra. No podemos quedarnos aquí afuera.

Sasori le lanzó una mirada asesina a Itachi, que de pronto pareció un cachorrito, sin embargo sabía que nada se podía hacer. Su abuela quería que Itachi se quedara a cenar y lo que ella decía siempre se cumplía.

*0*

—Espero que te guste mi curry, Itachi-kun—dijo Chiyo mientras le servía el plato al Uchiha, quien estaba quieto como una estatua y actuaba excesivamente cordial. Sasori lo miró desde su lugar, había pasado la última media hora sentado frente a él sin decir nada, con los nervios carcomiéndole el cuerpo como si fueran pequeñas hormiguitas. Se sentía incómodo, había tratado de ayudar a su abuela con la comida pero ella le había dicho que fuera a atender a Itachi. ¿Cómo atender a Itachi, si entre ellos había una gran tensión? —. Entonces, ¿cómo se conocieron, muchachos?

Ella paseó su mirada por cada uno, pero ellos estaban muy concentrados en su comida para contestar. Tomó nota de que su nieto tenía las mejillas sonrojadas e Itachi lo miraba de reojo a cada rato.

El Akasuna carraspeó.

—Pues, Itachi y yo vamos juntos en clases…—contestó. Él estaba senado frente a Itachi y junto a su abuela, trataba de no conectar con la mirada del moreno mientras hablaba.

—Sí, tenemos varios amigos en común. ¿No, Sasori?

El taheño no hizo nada más que asentir antes de darle una cucharada a su comida, demasiado incómodo como para hablar. Su abuela sonrió con malicia.

—Sasori no ha traído a nadie antes de ti—señaló la mujer, y de pronto los ojos de Sasori se abrieron tanto que por poco se le salían de las cuencas. Se había quedado con la cuchara a medio camino de su boca—. Eres la primera señal que indica que mi nieto no es un asocial—terminó Chiyo alegremente.

No tenía caso. Aunque el pelirrojo quisiera replicar, no podía. Él ni siquiera había presentado a Deidara a su abuela; a veces le hablaba de Akatsuki, pero siempre había omitido decirle que tenía una relación con otro chico.

Sus ojos miel se posaron en Itachi. Parecía impresionado por lo que Chiyo había dicho, quizá se sentía orgulloso o algo así…

— ¿En verdad? —preguntó el moreno, genuinamente interesado. Ella asintió—. Pues, Sasori es difícil de llegar a acceder. Él y yo jamás habíamos hablado tanto como hoy.

—Tsk.

Al notar la infinidad de expresiones que iba adoptando el rostro de su nieto conforme avanzaba la conversación, Chiyo decidió cambiar el tema y empezó a inundar a Itachi con preguntas sobre su vida, como a qué se dedicaba su familia, si tenía hermanos, qué era lo que quería estudiar, cuáles eran sus pasatiempos, sus gustos, etcétera.

Resultó que Uchiha Itachi era un chico de lo más interesante. Su familia era dueña de varios hoteles famosos del centro (lo cual le sorprendió, pues el chico era sencillo); tenía un hermano cuatro años menor llamado Sasuke, quien era muy bueno en la natación; Itachi quería, a diferencia de su padre, estudiar derecho; le gustaba mucho la música, tocaba el piano, la guitarra y el violín… En cuanto a sus gustos, bueno, quedó implícito para Chiyo que el gusto más grande de Itachi era el pelirrojo que estaba sentado frente a él.

Le hubiera encantado seguir platicando con el Uchiha, sin embargo había que recoger los platos y lavarlos. Sasori e Itachi se ofrecieron a ayudarla casi al mismo tiempo, pero ella declinó ambas ofertas y les sugirió que fueran a la habitación del primero a platicar o a hacer lo que sea que hicieran los amigos.

Más tarde, avisó a su nieto que saldría a visitar a su hermano.

*0*

Itachi y Sasori se habían mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo, cada uno demasiado incómodo como para decir algo. Itachi estaba recargado sobre la puerta mientras que el taheño se encontraba en la silla de su escritorio. ¿Qué podrían decirse? Quizá había muchas cosas que aclarar, después de todo, Sasori no le había dado ninguna respuesta a su declaración… aunque aquella no hubiera sido como tal una declaración.

_« ¿Y qué esperas que te diga? ¿Sasori, me harías el honor de ser mi novio? ¿¡Qué demonios estás pensando!? »_

—Creo que deberías irte ya—dijo, rompiendo por fin con el silencio. Itachi levantó la mirada.

—No pensé que tardaras tanto en decírmelo—contestó.

—Bueno, ¿entonces por qué no tomaste la iniciativa?

El moreno le dedicó una mirada suave.

—Porque quería que me pidieras quedarme.

El taheño se sonrojó ligeramente. Itachi se enderezó y se dio la media vuelta. Sin embargo, fue Chiyo quien abrió la puerta.

—Quería decirles que iré a visitar a mi hermano—anunció ella, echándole una mirada rápida a su nieto y luego al moreno—. Oh, Itachi-kun, ¿estabas a punto de irte?

El Uchiha tragó un poco de saliva.

—Sí, bueno, yo….

—Deberías quedarte un rato más—interrumpió Chiyo—. Acompaña a Sasori mientras no estoy—y dicho esto, la anciana les dedicó una sonrisa y salió.

*0*

— ¡Te llevo a la salida!

Sasori llevaba a Itachi de la mano por las escaleras. Sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por la sensación de sus dedos entrelazados con los de Itachi, y cómo él ejercía un poco de presión en el agarre mientras se dejaba conducir por el taheño. En una de esas iba a acceder a él, y no podía ser bueno, ¿o sí?

—Sé dónde está la salida, Sasori—contestó el pelinegro—. No tienes por qué llevarme de la mano, aunque agradezco el gesto.

El taheño lo soltó una vez que llegaron al recibidor y lo encaró, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos miel sobre Itachi. A él le dio ternura que Sasori tuviera que alzar la mirada para verlo, y tuvo ganas de apretarle los cachetes y darle un beso en la frente. ¡Jashin-sama! ¿Por qué tenía que quererlo tanto?

— ¿Sabes, Sasori? Cuando recibí tu mensaje me sentí realmente feliz.

— ¿Ah, sí? Uchiha, no tenías que suponer que pasaría algo.

—Tal vez…—se relamió los labios, mirando a Sasori cruzado de brazos y con la misma expresión. Estaba comenzando a obsesionarse con él más de lo que ya estaba. Justo ahora, pensaba en la buena pareja que ambos harían. Le gustaría presentárselo a sus padres y su hermano, salir con el los fines de semana… Vaya, lo que se supone que haría cualquier pareja—. Solo que, no puedo soportar irme de aquí sin hacer algo.

Sasori enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó, curioso. Itachi sonrió.

—Besarte.

El corazón se le subió a la garganta cuando escuchó a Itachi. Podría jurar que sus piernas estaban hechas de gelatina. No pudo evitar recordar el beso anterior, las manos de Itachi recorriendo su cuerpo y susurrándole al oído con voz gruesa. Tragó saliva audiblemente y dio un paso hacia atrás.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Itachi había torcido los labios, dispuesto a irse. Pero Sasori actuó rápido, y para cuando se dio cuenta sus bocas estaban juntas, al igual que sus cuerpos.

Era un beso extraño, diferente al anterior. Llevaban un minuto así y ninguno de ellos movía los labios, simplemente estaban pegados. Itachi tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, y Sasori apretaba los suyos fuertemente, como si tuviera miedo de ver la expresión del moreno.

Silencio. El corazón de Sasori había pegado un fuerte latido al momento del choque de labios, había sido una sensación de lo más placentera, pero el pelirrojo quería más. Quería sentirse como en aquél salón de clases, entre los brazos del Uchiha y sus labios siendo devorados por los otros como si fuera el último día del mundo.

Así que frunció más el ceño, subiendo las manos para sostener los brazos del moreno y morderle el labio. Itachi soltó un pequeño suspiro, luego lo sostuvo por la cadera y profundizó el beso.

Pronto el lugar se llenó del sonido de los besos. Comenzaron a sentir mucho calor, sus lenguas jugaban entre ellas como si se conocieran desde hacía mucho, las manos de Itachi jugaban con las caderas del pelirrojo y éste parecía derretirse ante ello, pues poco después cerró los brazos alrededor del cuello del Uchiha y se puso de puntitas para poder alcanzarlo mejor.

Itachi lo fue llevando al sillón de la sala, Sasori tropezó y cayó en él llevándose al moreno consigo. Hasta entonces se separaron, más que nada por la falta de aire.

Se miraron. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, el fleco de Itachi rozaba las mejillas de Sasori, como alentándolos a que volvieran a besarse.

— ¿Estás satisfecho? —murmuró Sasori.

Los labios de Itachi se curvaron en una sonrisa de media luna.

—No, aún no.

Acto seguido, volvió a besarlo. Jugó con el borde de la camisa de Sasori unos segundos luego metió las manos y acarició el torso del taheño suavemente. Su piel era suave y cálida, le mandaba oleadas de placer por todo el cuerpo. ¡Podría hacer esto todos los días del año con la seguridad de que nunca se cansaría!

Desabrochó los botones de la camisa, abandonando los labios de Sasori para pasar a besar su cuello. Sentía el pulso del taheño sobre sus labios, y besaba y marcaba la piel como si se tratara de un dango. El de ojos miel soltaba pequeños gemidos, tenía el rostro desviado para darle más espacio a Itachi.

—Demonios, Sasori. Me gustas tanto…—dijo en su oído, mientras sus manos subían por el pecho del pelirrojo y se detenían en sus pezones para estimularlos. Sasori abrió la boca ante la acción, pero Itachi se la cerró con un beso.

El Akasuna tampoco perdió tiempo. Le sacó la camisa Itachi y por fin entendió por qué las chicas lo seguían tanto. Era jodidamente sexy. Se mordió el labio y en un movimiento rápido, hizo a Itachi rodar y se encimó sobre él, con las piernas a ambos lados. Itachi miró con sorpresa a Sasori bajarle el pantalón.

—Tsk, no me mires así—dijo Sasori, ya con el miembro del chico entre sus manos. Lo apretó suavemente.

Para ese momento, el taheño ya había mandado toda su cordura al carajo. Quería a Itachi. Y aunque trató, ya no pudo imaginarse haciendo eso con otra persona que no fuera él… Aunque tuviese que ser el _uke._

Las embestidas de Itachi fueron suaves en un principio. Se mordía el labio y apretaba las caderas del taheño. Parecía que tuviera miedo de lastimar a Sasori, a pesar de lo mucho que quería aumentar el ritmo. Se dio el gusto minutos después, cuando el pelirrojo había susurrado en su oído que lo hiciera más rápido, mientras le mordía el lóbulo.

Para Sasori era nueva la sensación de ser penetrado. Antes jamás se hubiera dejado, sin embargo ahora no podía imaginarse nada mejor. Itachi le apretaba las nalgas y su miembro daba en el punto exacto. El pelirrojo gemía de placer, y en cada gemido estaba el nombre del moreno.

El tiempo se les fue entre la burbuja de placer que el sexo el deseo les daba. Itachi no dejó de besarlo hasta que llegaron al orgasmo y se corrió en su interior. Entonces lo abrazó fuertemente, a lo que Sasori bufó y le dijo que no era ningún peluche para dormir.

— ¿Ahora sí estás satisfecho? —preguntó.

—Podría volverme adicto.

Y lo besó de nuevo.

*0*

_«Sé que hice mal las cosas. No sé si lo que pasó se vuelva a repetir, quizá me rompas la cara si intento besarte mañana. Sé que es probable que yo no sea el único para ti, pero tú eres el único para mí. Así que, ¿por qué no olvidas todo y simplemente eres mío? »_

Sasori leyó el mensaje una y otra vez. Se mordió el labio y suspiró cuando iba en la onceava vez. Una sonrisa le tembló en las comisuras mientras pulsaba en _escribir nuevo mensaje._

_«Bien. Está bien, Uchiha. Seré tu Sasori.»_

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!:D


End file.
